The present invention relates generally to heat transfer equipment and more particularly to a coaxial cylinder system wherein at least one angularly movable member rotates within an intermediate outer cylinder and/or an external cylinder to greatly enhance an exchange of heat or cooling of fluid or other heat transfer medium flowing throughout the system.